Bloody Brillant
by ActAppalled
Summary: Harry has a thing for Hermione and vice versa. They secretly date and Ron says he's okay...but a certain Slytherin may not. When Draco finds out his feelings for the new and improved Hermione, he tries to win her heart over. Will he succeed?
1. Her New And Bloody Brillant Look!

**Her New and Bloody Brillant Look!**

**"Malfoy, bite your lip,"Ron Weasley snapped at the greedy blonde boy. Draco Malfoy's white blonde hair covered his steely blue eyes barely as he smirked at Ron.**

**"Bloody red-head,"he mouthed back."Can't even say the brightest things when I'm here. What is it?A crush you have on me?"Malfoy shuddered."I don't want that thought in my head."**

**Harry held back a laugh, keeping his lips pressed together to make a thin line form instead. Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle."Come on,"he ordered. The three Slytherin's left the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. **

**Ron and Harry were waiting in their compartment at Platform Nine and Three-Quatres in London. The train hadn't even left yet and Malfoy was already bugging them.**

**"Watch it, Malfoy,"Harry heard Parvati Patil say out in the hall. Ron shook his head and looked out the window. His mother was standing beside his dad.**

**"Mom's short,"Ron examined, comparing his parent's heights.**

**"Never noticed?My god, Ron, you are dim witted,"a female voice said behind them. Harry turned and jumped in the air a bit. A tall girl with silky smooth brown hair and brown eyes was wearing a short grey pleated Hogwarts skirt, knee-high grey socks, a white blouse and a black Hogwarts robe with a Gryffindor symbol on it was standing at the door. She was beautiful, in his opinion. She had a perfect shape, and was "well" developed for them. Ron turned around and his jaw dropped.**

**"What's with you two?"the girl asked. They both dropped their jaws, realizing the voice."Hermione?"they asked in unison.**

**"Yeah? What?"she said. Ron shook his head."You look bloody brillant!"he squeaked.**

**Suddenly, from behind them, Malfoy slipped his arms through Hermione's and rocked her back and forth."Hello there, beautiful,"he murmered in her ear.**

**"Ugh, back off, Mafloy,"Hermione said, shoving him off her. Malfoy stood wide-eyed at the door, realizing who it was aswell."Granger?"**

**"My god, yes! Why doesn't anybody recongize me?"she shouted. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin and Neville Longbottom walked by, stopping to look at Hermione.**

**"Who's the lucky guy?"they asked in unison. Hermione turned around and placed her hands on her perfect hips."Nobody,"she growled. The three boys gulped and walked quickly away.**

**"Go away, Malfoy,"Hermione said, shoving the compartment door closed as she sat down. **

**The train pulled away from the station and Hermione still sat grumpily in her seat beside Harry.**

**"This is horrible! I get an hair straightner and excersise for my birthday and look way happens."She stood up and ran her hands up her body."This!" Ron gulped.**

**"You look okay,"he said. Hermione shot Ron her nastiest look."Bite it,"she snapped at him. Ron leaned back against the window. Harry looked at Hermione.**

**"It's okay, don't worry,"he said. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's cheek."Thank you,"she said and sat back down.**


	2. Keep it Clean, You Two

**Make Sure You Stay Clean, You Two!**

**The train rolled away as Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped off the train in their coats. They hopped into the horse drawn carriages and pulled the hood over them as the rain was lightly heavy.**

**"Hermione, somebody wants to see you,"Parvati said from inside her head. Hermione clicked on her book and it opened to a virtual holigraph machine. Malfoy was standing there, his arms firmly crossed over his chest."I want a kiss, Granger. Now!"he said. Hermione glared angrily at him and slammed the book close. When they arrived infront of Hogwarts, Hermione saw Malfoy walk up the steps with Crabbe and Goyle. She ran after him with her wand pointed out.  
"Malfoy, you foul little grim cockroach!"she yelled. Malfoy turned around and backed into the wall while Hermione kept her wand pointed at his neck. Someone closed the door of the small room so Hermione was squished between Malfoy and the wall but her wand was still firmly in her hand, ready to be snapped from her strength.**

**"Granger, you're neve going to kill me,"he said. Hermione looked at her wand and lowered it. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers, kissing her passionately. She shoved the door open while Malfoy had his lips still locked to hers. She pushed him away and ran back to Harry and Ron.**

**"Nice job, Crabbe,"she heard Malfoy say to Crabbe.**

**"Vulgar little crack goat,"Hermione grumbeled. Ron snorted a laugh in his throat.**

**"My god, Hermione! You have finally taken the plunge and dissed Malfoy! Congragulations!"Ron said. Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek."Thanks,"she said. Ron touched his cheek lightly as if he had felt an ice cube on it. Harry tugged on Hermione's cloak.**

**"Hey, listen, can we talk?"he asked. Hermione nodded, observing Harry as he led the way to the broom closet. He had a more muscular figure now, and his hair was scruffy in a very cute way. He had got rid of his glasses and switched to contact lenses, making his green eyes shine more and make him look hotter. He'd grown, too.**

**Harry opened the door to the closet and closed it when Hermione was in. Hermione looked at Harry again and found out she was in love...with him.**

**"Hermione, it's not your appearance, but, I may love you,"Harry stuttered. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks."Me too,"he whispered into his ear. Harry smiled and kissed her mouth, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He bit her bottom lip and nipped her upper one.**

**"Harry, I dunno...maybe...maybe we shouldn't,"Hermione said as Harry kissed her neck. He looked up.**

**"I thought you loved me?"he said. Hermione sighed."I do, but maybe we should, wait,"she said. Harry sighed and kissed her chin."Okay,"he said. Hermione smiled as she watched Harry walk out gloomily. She grabbed his cloak, pulled him towards her and kissed him.**

**"Love me,"she said."I promise,"Harry replied and broke their kiss. They walked shoulder to shoulder into the Great Hall.**


	3. Look Out Boys Hermione's Here!

**Look Out Boys! Hermione's Here!!!**

**Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw hundreds of pairs of eyes look at Hermione. Most of them were boys. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry led her to a seat across from Ron and sat next to her. The boys continued to stare at her. As Hermione sat down, she heard about 20 whistles from guys all over and remarks like hubba hubba and ouchie mama were yelled around as well.**

**"Shut your traps!"Ron yelled at every one. Malfoy walked up to Hermione, his white blonde hair still covering his steely blue eyes.**

**"Morning, Potter! Lovely day to have a make out session in a broom closet, don't you think?"he said. Harry and Hermione blushed."What's it to you?"Harry mumbeled to him.**

**"Everything, because I told Snape about this and he said he's going to make you drop something in potions today to take away points. Just thought you'd like to know," Malfoy said back. Harry looked at his schedule. Potions was next with Ravenclaw and after that, Herbology with Syltherin. Sighing, Harry shoved his shedule back into his bag.**

**"This is the perfect way to start our seventh year at Hogwarts,"Ron said sarcastically as him, Harry and Hermione walked down to potions. While Ron was infront of them, Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and let her hands free. Harry put his head ontop of hers and grasped her hand so her fingers were between his. Harry kissed her head and breathed in the smell of her strawberry and coconut shampoo.**

**"I love you,"he murmered into her hair. Hermione sighed, feeling his warm breath on her scalp."I love you too,"she whispered back.**

**"Were here,"Ron said, turning around. Harry and Hermione stepped back from each other before Ron turned around. They opened the big black door to see...**

**"Proffesor?"Ron said, his jaw dropped. Snape was laying on his back on his desk, a beautoful brunette woman laying on top of him, kissing him tenderly.**

**"Yuck!"Ron said. Snape broke the kiss away and pushed the woman off him.**

**"Weasley, how dare you and your friends interupt. That is not the best idea,"he said to Ron. Ron nodded and grabbed Harry and Hermione for a seat.**

**"Not one point taken off,"Ron said. Suddenly, a tall and dark haired girl with crystal blue eyes walked by Ron and gave him a flirty smile, her Ravenclaw badge glittering.**

**"Uhh, be right back you guys,"he said and ran after the girl.**

**Harry and Hermione laughed. Just then, a huge rampage of boys came from around the corner, about 30 from each house, and ran to Hermione.**

**"Hey Hermione, wanna get lucky?"a voice asked from the crowd. Various other shouts were called before Harry slipped his cloak over Hermione and carried her down the stairs, running fast to get away from the crowd.**

**"Hermione! We need you!"The boys shouted, running after them**


	4. A Fling That Was CaughtOn Tape?

**A Little Fling That Was Caught...On Tape?**

**"Hermione! We need you!"They called over and over again. Harry was much faster then them and managed to get to the portrait 20 seconds before they would come.**

**"Password?"The fat lady asked.**

**"Arora Mensuit!"Harry shouted and climbed into the portrait. He let Hermione down, breathing deepy and pressed his ear against the inside of the portrait. The boys had arrived.**

**"Password?"she asked.**

**"Arora Mensuit!"A Gryffindor boy said.**

**"Ahhh, crap,"Harry said and carried Hermione up the stairs as the boys followed hurridly. Harry opened his dorm door and closed it behind him, putting a muggle lock, a wizard lock and a locking spell on it. He flopped onto his bed and set Hermione down beside him. He was breathing very deeply.**

**"Aww Harry. Breatharuo Mentruloium(Breath-r-u-o Men-troll-ium),"she said, making blue sparks come out of her wand. They went into Harry's throat, making his breathing come back to normal.**

**"Thanks, luv,"he said, rubbing his throat. Hermione smirked cheekishly and laid back on Harry's bed."Any idea's what we should do?"she asked. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione."Kiss like crazy?"he said. Hermione giggled and let Harry roll her over and lay her on top of him. There was a creak in the door, but no one came in.**

**"Love me?"she asked. Harry kissed her again and again."I promised, didn't I?"he said. Hermione sighed and kissed his forehead.**

**"Got it!"someone whispered from behind the door. Harry and Hermione looked at the door and saw a camera lense through the keyhole.**

**"Crap!"Harry lept up and opened the door, glaring at the boys."Get the hell out of here, you vulgar beasts!"he said, throwing towels at them. They all ran away as Harry grabbed the video camera and brought it back into his room. He turned it on as he sat on the bed. Hermione leaned against him and watched them kiss and giggle on his bed.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa,"the boy said from the open door. The video camera shot over to the boy, who ran down the stairs with it.**

**"Great! Now he's going to show that to somebody,"Harry said. Hermione pushed his hair back and smiled."It's okay, Harry. We'll be okay,"she said. Hermione and Harry sat in each other's arms for a while before there was a roar in the fieplace and Dumbeldor's head came into view.**

**"Mr Potter and Miss Granger, may I see you two for a moment downstairs please?"**

**he asked and dissapeared. The two got up, held hands tightly, and opened the door to the stairs.**


	5. Potterboy, Mioneher and Creamsicle

**Potterboy, Mioneher and Creamsicle**

**Harry opened the big oak door of Dumbeldor's entrance way and walked up to the gargoyle statue, Hermione's hand firmly grasped in his.**

**"Tutti Frutti,"Harry said and the Gargoyle opened up into a curvy set of stairs. Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs until they saw a big redish brown door at the top of the staircase. Harry took the golden knocker with his free hand and slammed on the door a few times. They waited.**

**"Come in,"Dumbeldor said from behind the door. They walked in and saw Dumbeldor, dressed in long night blue robes and matching hat with his half moon glasses shining and his long white beard moving slowly in the breeze from the opened window. He was sitting at his desk, which had 3 jars of Muggle treats on it. One had jelly beans, all red, green, blue and yellow(the house colours)while the others had lemon drops, his favourite, and indvidually-wrapped mini peanut butter cups. **

**"Please, sit down,"Dumbeldor said, gesturing to the 2 comfy red chairs in front of his desk. Harry released his hand from Hermione's and sat down in one chair while Hermione sat down in the one beside him.**

**Dumbeldor folded his hands neatly and placed them on his desk."Do you understand why you are her?"he asked. **

**"Umm, we think so. Does it have to do with a video tape?"Hermione asked. When Dumbeldor nodded, Hermione sighed and nodded back.**

**"Bradley Murphison, a new first-year Gryffindor, was filming the boys dorms for his film project;_ The Mishaps and Whereabouts of Teenage Boys_. I watched the entire thing, and it was wonderful! The last part was the part he was upset about. It includes you two kissing and cuddling in Mr. Potter's dorm,"he said, taking out a jelly bean from the jar, which was a deep red colour. He popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly.**

**"Now, there is no hard done. I understand this is teenage love and everyone does it. I will just be taking off 5 points from Gryffindor for Hermione being in a boy's dorm. That's all. Now go back and enjoy your day. I have told Mr. Murphison to investigate only with permission."Dumbeldor shooed Harry and Hermione out and they left, taking a peanut butter cup each, which he had offered before they turned to leave.**

**"I can't believe we're not in trouble!"Hermione said, unwrapping her chocolate and taking a bite. Harry shoved the whole thing in his mouth, wrapper and all. The wrapper came back out on his tongue in the form of a pair of lips.**

**"Bravo! Harry, I better go to Muggle Studies now. I'll meet you in the Great hall later, okay?"she said, kissing his cheek. Harry nodded and waved bye to Hermione. He left for his dorm and sat at the computer, starting to log in to his IM messenger.**

**"Okay, class. Today we will be using IM messenger to talk to our friends. No magic, as usual. Everyone take a computer and log in. If you don't have a name, register!" Proffesor McDougal, the Muggle Studies teacher announced. Hermione typed in her name and saw Harry on. Her smile grew wide as she started to click his name.**

**Harry saw Hermione's name come up on IM messenger. He clicked her name and started to type.**

_**Potterboy44: Hey, hermie!**_

_**Mioneher23: Hey, hun! We get to go on IM for an hour for Muggle Studies!**_

_**Potterboy44: Sounds awesome. How's my special girl?**_

_**Mioneher23: Lol, well, i've been better.**_

_**Potterboy44: Oh really? N y is my luv so upset?:(**_

_**Mionher23: I dunno...im a little anxious about your game today...i mean, slytherin has improved greatly and what if somehing happens?**_

_**Potterboy44: Don't worry, i mean, i'm potter boy! I wont get hurt.**_

_**Mioneher23: lol true...can i meet you after class?**_

_**Potterboy44: sure, luv. Where do you wanna meet?**_

_**Mioneher23: Ummm...lirbrary?**_

_**Potterboy44: sure, love 2..can i tell you something?**_

_**Mioneher23: what?**_

_**Potterboy44: I wuv you!**_

_**Mioneher23: thats good(lol)**_

_**Potterboy44: ? Dont you love me?:( :( :(**_

_**Mioneher23: Of course I do! with all my heart! i was just kiddin..., i wuv you 2**_

_**Potterboy44: Good:)**_

**Suddenly, Ron came on and joined the conversation:**

_**Creamsicle: Hey peeps!**_

_**Potterboy44: What are you doing on? where r u?**_

_**Mioneher23: You're not in the dorm?ok, where r u?**_

_**Creamsicle: Lavender's room...she's trying to kiss me 2 death, so i'm locked in her closet with her laptop.**_

_**Potterboy44: lol you're a classy boyfriend.**_

_**Mionher23: lol i agree with potter boy...so, r u gonna break up with her?**_

_**Creamsicle: I think so...i can't take it! we always have to kiss or hold hands or "snuggle"...what's the point of snuggling anway?**_

_**Potterboy44: I dont mind...me and mione do it all the time**_

_**Mioneher23: yeah, it's a time where you can relax and chill out with your hunny**_

_**Creamsicle: yuck...makes me sick**_

_**Potterboy44: so...when are you gonna tell her its over?**_

_**Creamsicle: when she stops banging on the closet door...then i'll make my move...woops spoke 2 soon...g2g break up with lavender...see ya**_

**Ron logged off, changing his name to"Breaking up now!"before he logged off(FYI: get it? Break it down now is breaking up now?lol)**

_**Potterboy44: Sorry Mione, but i g2g to the library and get out some books...i'll see u soon...bye hunny**_

_**Mioneher23: ok...bye sweet pea**_


	6. Harry's Sweet SideMalfoy's Anger

**Harry's Sweet Side: Malfoy's Anger**

**Harry walked into the library and went immediately to the Muggle Studies section. He ran his finger across the bind of the books until he found the one he wanted. He pulled it out, making dust fly out aswell, and slammed it on the table, reading the title;**

**_How To Make Your Girl Happy._ He opened it and peered through and realized some things. He had to meet Hermione outside her classroom and give her a gift, and take her to the Great Hall and be the ebst guy as possible. He put the book back and went to the Romance Spells section. He dragged out a book called_ Top One Hundred Spells For Your Girl's Gift_ and looked through. He chose a spell that made a bouqet of roses appear and an instant red bow kitten. He sat the book up right and pointed his wand at it.**

**"Rosetta Carmellia!"he said. A bouqet of delicate red roses appeared and landed gently on the table. Harry got ready for the next spell.**

**"Roldanda Amerious Kitmorph!"he said and made a little brown kitten with a red bowaround it's neck sit beside the flowers. Harry found one more spell: _How To Turn Your Broomstik Into A Flying Horse._ He secretly tore that page out and took the roses and kitten to Muggle Studies.**

**Harry watched a bunch of girls come out of the classroom, an assortment of Slytherins and Gryffindors. All of them looked like they wanted to faint when they saw Harry with the roses and kitten.**

**Hermione came out, laughing with Parvati, and turned her head. Harry smiled his white pearly smile and waved at Hermione. She squealed in excitment and dashed over to him.**

**"Aww, Harry. This'll make Crookshanks very jealous,"she said, petting the little brown creature. Harry shrugged and lifted the creature into her bag. He tucked the roses in aswell and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her mouth gently and romanticly.**

**"Ohh, Harry!"she said, tugging at his collar with her hands. She bit her bottom lip while she smiled and kissed Harry back. Harry tilted his head in and kissed her deeply, spinning her in cirlces as he did so.**

**"Well well, look at the happy couple,"a familuar voice said behind them. Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.**

**"Bug off to Pansy, Malfoy,"Harry said, daring to lean in and kiss Hermione again. She pushed him back slightly.**

**"Oh, come on, Potter. She doesn't want you right now,"Malfoy said. He walked up to Hermions and shoved Harry away. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in and gave her a very passinonate kiss, fighting her clenched teeth for his tongue to get inside. Harry pushed him back."Get off, Malfoy!"he snapped, punching his stomach roughly. Malfoy looked up at Hermione. She had mad and narrowed eyes. She looked at Harry, who was glaring at Malfoy. **

**(A/N: this chapter not the best one, but things will turn around)**


	7. A Snuggle,A Kiss and An I Love You Bliss

**A Snuggle, A Kiss and An "I Love You"Bliss**

**"Malfoy, bug off to Pansy...now!"Harry roared. Malfoy got up and stared at Hermione, his eyes narrowed and angry.**

**"You'll pay for this, you filfthy little Mudblood,"he said. He was just about to walk away when Hermione took out her wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's throat.**

**"Call me Mudblood one more time, and you won't be able to say a word ever again. Trust me, I can do it,"she snapped. Malfoy gulped and breathed for mercy.**

**"Hermione, he's a coward. Let's just go,"Harry said. Hermione lowered her wand slowly, poking his stomach with it before she turned around and walked away with Harry. Malfoy was left standing alone, staring at Hermione as she walked away. His eyes watched her hips sway back and forth, back and forth, back and for...**

**"Draco? What are you doing?"Crabbe asked from behind his back. Malfoy turned around.**

**"Nothing, Crabbe! I was swearing at Granger as she left. A filthy woman she is. Probably never even kissed a boy before Potter came along. I hate her so much. I hate her dark chocolate brown eyes and her smooth, caramel brown hair. I hate her hourglass figure, and her lucious lips that are just so..."he started, pratically drooling at each word.**

**"Duh...Draco? If you hate her, than, why are you saying all that's nice stuff about her?"Crabbe asked stupidly. Malfoy shook his head, making his scruffy white blonde hair cover his steely blue eyes.**

**"Well, I was, tricking you, into thinking I like that filthy girl,"he lied. Crabbe nodded and they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.**

**"So, Ron, did you break up with Lavender?"Harry asked Ron as he and Hermione sat down across from him. Ron sighed and shook his head.**

**"No. She said that tonight was the night she would give me a full make out session in her dorm, so I couldn't. But tomorrow, I definetly will!"he said, taking a bite out of his mince meat pie. Hermione turned her head towards the door as Draco Malfoy walked in. His blonde hair was hiding his steely blue eyes, and his skin was a little darker from his summer in the Carribean's. He was tall, muscular and manly like aswell.**

**She shook her head._ Am _I_ attracted to Malfoy?The person who calls me a Mudblood every day?_ she thought. Hermione turned to Malfoy. Maybe a little flirting would send him small signals. She shook her head. She was with Harry, the guy every girl wanted to be with. She turned to Harry and smiled. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. She saw about 20 girls from Huffelpuff melt away as they watched him kiss her.**

**"Okay, so, what are we doing tonight?"Hermione asked him. Harry frowned.**

**"Actually, I'm a bit behind in my sleep these days and I'm gonna catch some Z's after dinner. You don't mind do you?"he asked. Hermione smirked in her head. She could flirt with Draco tonight, so of course she didn't mind.**

**"No, it's okay. You need your beauty sleep. Even though I doubt that you need any more beauty,"she whispered in his ear. Harry shuddered slightly and kissed her cheek.**

**"I love you."He whispered so gently that she barely heard him.**

**"I love you too,"she said, re-thinking the question after she said it.**

**Did she really? Or was that a question for somebody else?**


	8. When Enemies Colide Part I

**When Enemies Colide Part I**

**Hermione walked Harry up to his dorm and put him in bed. She kissed his head.**

**"Night, my sweet,"he said, kissing her mouth. Hermione smirked and kissed him back."Night,"she whispered and tip toed out of the room, leaving Harry alone in his bed. When the door was closed, she creeped down the stairs into the dungeons to make a love potion for Malfoy.**

**When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw a tall, handsome boy with white blonde hair that was still covering those irresistable steely blue eyes.**

**"Malfoy?"Hermione asked. He turned and smirked at Hermione."Granger, what are you doing down here?"he asked her. Hermione smirked and walked up to Malfoy.**

**"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?"she wanted to whisper in his ear, but fought the temptation.**

**"I was going to make a love potion, but seeing that you're here, I can't,"she said, whispering the last part in his ear. Shivering slightly, Malfoy placed his fingers on Hermione's back and ran them up and down. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and started to pull her close. Hermione tensed up.**

**"Will you let me kiss you now?"he asked in a husky whisper. Hermione tensed up more and Malfoy felt bad."Do you want me to kiss you right now?"**

**"Oh, Malfoy, I want you so bad, but, I'm thinking about Harry..."she started. Malfoy kissed her, interrupting her words with his rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Hermione backed off.**

**"I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I gotta go,"she said and ran up the stairs for the Great Hall. Malfoy sat on the top of the steps, his chin in his hands. What did he do wrong? He looked up and saw Hermione smiling at him. She winked and turned for her dorm.**

**"Harry? You awake?"Ron asked, shoving his friend side to side. Harry looked up at Ron with big, tired eyes.**

**"Wha...yeah, what is it?"he asked, staring at his clock. 5:02 am. Great.**

**"Hermione never went back to her dorm last night. I thought you probably would've liked to known. We should look for her,"he suggested. Harry got up and pull his Gryffidnor's bathrobe over him, tying it firmly around his waist and grabbing his wand.**

**"Lumos,"he whispered and a spark of yellow glow surrounded them. Harry reached under his bed and got out his 2 prize possesions: his Invisibilaty Cloak and The Marauder's Map. He pulled the cloak over them and looked at the map. They saw a pair of footprints walking around the Great Hall. It said Snape over it. **

**"We have to avoid Snape,"Harry whispered as they opened the door to the Grand Staircase quietly. Harry looked at the map again and saw Hermione's footprints, not moving in the broom closet. Harry looked closer but could only see Hermione in there.**

**They took careful steps down the stairs and walked across the Main Entrance floor quietly and swiftlyuntil they were standing face to face with the broom closet.**

**Ron took out a shaking hand and knocked on the door."H-Hermione?"they stuttered.**


	9. When Enemies Colide Part II

**When Enemies Colide Part II**

**"Hermione?"Ron asked again. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a very tired-looking Hermione. Her hair was tied into a tight braid and she was wearing her robes around her like a blanket.**

**"What?"she asked. Harry smiled at her."What are you doing down here?"he asked. Hermione yawned.**

**"I was way too tired to go back up all those stairs, so I crashed out in the broom closet,"she said. Harry pulled her hand out and kissed her.**

**"C'mon, sleepy head. Let's get you back upstairs!"he said. Hermione nodded and let Harry and Ron drag her up the stairs. **

**"So, what do you want to do?"Harry asked, sitting Hermione on his lap and taking out her braid. Hermione sighed.**

**"Go on IM? I want to check my emails,"she said. Harry reached under the ebd and brought out his laptop. He went into IM and let her do the rest. Hermione logged on and saw someone on. She didn't know who it was and, with curiousity, clicked the name.**

_**SerpentSaint666: Why, hello there Hermione.**_

_**Mioneher23: Who are you?**_

_**SerpentSaint666: Who do you think I am?**_

_**Mioneher23: A certain blonde blue eyed Slytherin.**_

_**SerpentSaint666: Correct. Good girl!**_

_**Mioneher23: Lol, shut up Malfoy.**_

_**SerpentSaint666: How I'd love to hear your laugh right now.**_

_**Mioneher23: Hmph, really?**_

_**SerpentSaint666: Yes, oh, how I'd love to kiss that mouth that makes the laugh I wish to hear with my two ears.**_

_**Mionher23: You are really sweet when you want to be.**_

_**SerpentSaint666: Uh huh. I have to go get ready for potions.**_

**And without another word, Malfoy logged off.**

**"Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey. I would like you two to go with Crabbe and Goyle, and Miss Granger, Malfoy,"Snape said to the class during potions. Blushing slightly, Hermione walked over to Malfoy and set her things down. She sat down beside him, feeling his eyes stare at her. Suddenly, she felt his fingers interlock with hers and he squeezed her hand.**

**"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, would you two please make your way out into the deserted classroom for privacy? I know your potion will be the best,"Snape said, smiling at Malfoy. Malfoy and Hermione walked out of the classroom and into the deserted classroom.**

**Hermione shoved her books onto a desk and sat on the floor."Okay, what can we make?"she asked. Malfoy walked over on his knees and wrapped his arms around her from the back."A kiss,"he whispered in her ear. Hermione shuddered and turned to Malfy, who pressed his lips firmly against her's. She pulled away.**

**"We need to work on this,"she said. Malfoy sighed and sat down beside her, thinking of ideas they could use for their potion.**

**"Okay, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Tell us about your potion,"Snape said when they entered the classroom again. Hermione and Malfoy stepped up to the front and took a deep breath.**

**"Our potion is called......."**

**(A/N: Haha...shocking ending?what is their potion called?Please R&R**

**I'm a little upset about these two review I got. It was pretty bad, no matter how much they apoligized, it still made me upset...I don't like critzing reviews...please, dont critize! Just because they're not like JK Rowling's, I'm just putting them through a funny point of view...to catch readers attentions. And about the instant message stuff...it makes me pretty bummed to here how they don't have those kinds of things at Hogwarts and blah blah blah...so if you got something to say, say it. Just don't make me feel too bad!I will change some stuff around for the ppl who gave me some good ideas, and if anyone has ideas for what should happen next, send them in! I'd love to hear!(FYI: my stories are NOT soft porns!)**


	10. Dusty and Murdocks

Dusty and Murdocks

**(A/N: Awww! I love all of my fans who are supporting me with these horrible reviews right now! Thank you so much guys! I was thinking about not writing them anymore but now the following fans have cheered me up!:**

_**Soul of a Horse**_

**_Soul of a Horse_(oh, lol, same person cheered me up twice! Woo hoo! You rock!)**

_**HJPHJG4-ever**_

**_Soul of a Horse_(omg! you really do rock! I'll be sure to check out ur stories!)((if you have any that is))**

**_HJPHJG4-ever_(u rock, too! thanks sooo much, you two!)**

_**Goddess-Hope**_

_**Michelle**_

**Just to let you know, you will all be getting e-cards...and if you review, necomers...you will too! Thanks so much, you guys. Luv ya!Peace out and read the next chapter!)**

**"Harry Potter is in grave danger!"a tiny voice called out from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned and saw a tiny little house-elf named Dobby standing there, his smirk wider than ever.**

**"Haha! Dobby fouled you, he did!"Dobby said, his voice now turning into a thick and cackling english accent. Dobby turned into Peeves and started to laugh madly at the class.**

**"Class dismissed,"Snape snapped and ran after Peeves.**

**"Hermione! Can you hurry up? We wanna get out of here!"Ron called at Hermione. She turned and stepped down the steps and to her friends. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.**

**"Let's go to Hogsmead!"Harry said. Hermione nodded and took out her time turner.**

**"We'll go back in time to our last trip we went to and come back,"she said. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and slipped the necklace over their necks. She turned the dial and let it spin until they were infront of Hogsmead. Hermione took the necklace off the boys and threw it back in her bag. Then, the three friends headed over to Honeydukes to get some sweets.**

**"Hello again,"the shopkeep said as they walked into the store. Ron licked his lips and headed for the Bertie Botts beans. He reached for a pack and snatched it, putting it carefully in his basket. Hermione pulled Harry into the sweet and sugar room and against a wall. Harry tilted his eyebrow.**

**"Fiesty, are we?"he said."Shut up,"she said and kissed him roughly before turning away."Buy me some sweets, please,"she said. Shrugging, Harry picked up a 12 pack of Cauldron cakes for himself and a huge package of pixie dust for Hermione. He walked back over to her and saw her looking at a tiny jewel choker necklace in the window of Dusty and Murdocks Jewlery Shop. When Hermione sighed and walked away, Harry paid for the sweets and ran over there. The price was 34 galleons, but it was beautiful.**

**Hard to resist the temptation to buy it, Harry ran inside the shop.**

**"Hi, can I buy that jeweled necklace at the window?"he asked. The man walked over and took the necklace off."34 galleons, please!"he said. Harry paid for it.**

**"Would it be possible to put it in a nice box, giftwrap and a bow?"he asked. The man took out his wand and threw the necklace in the air.**

**"Remadarius!"he shouted and the necklace turned into a golden and red diagonally striped box with a silvery bow around it.**

**"1 galleon extra,"the man announced. Harry paid the extra galleon and put the necklace into his bag and ran outside to meet Hermione and Ron.**

**"Hey, guys! Ready?"Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded and they took out the time turner again, traveling back to present time.**

**"Hermione, our anniversary for 1 year is tomorrow,"Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist from the back.**

**"I know, and I got you your present!"she said. Harry kisseed her neck."Me too,"he whispered back.**

**"Morning, luv,"Harry murmered in Hermione's ear, waking her up.**

**"Morning. Happy Anniversary,"she said, kissing his neck.**

**"Happy Anniversary,"he said and picked her up, kissing her gently on the mouth. He carried downstairs into the Great Hall.**

**"Here,"he said, handing her the box. Hermione squealed and handed him a long and wrapped silver present.**

**Hermione reached inside the box and took out the necklace. She looked stunned."Harry, oh my god, I was looking at this the other day! My god, you are the best!"she yelled, kissing him roughly.**

**Harry opened his present and nearly fainted."A...a Wheezer Firebolt!"he exclaimed. Ron and everyone else in the Great Hall turned to Harry, who was running his finger down the broomstick gently. It was made of a dark redish brown wood, possibly birch wood, and the bristles were neat and mended together.**

**"That broom is unbreakable, Harry! If you run into a pillar, you basically just bounce off!"Ron said. Harry smiled and dropped it on the floor. It bounced back up to him.**

**"Brillant,"he said. Harry wrapped his fingers around Hermione's hand and kissed her cheek.**

**"Thank you,"he whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed his fingers."Help me with this?"she asked.**

**Harry took the necklace while Hermione lifted her long smooth hair to allow him. Once it was on, Hermione touched it and smiled.**

**"Owls are here!"Ginny squeaked. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig floating down from the open window. She landed on his shoulder and handed him a letter from her mouth and a newspaper from her foot. Harry opened the letter.**

_**Harry,**_

_**Please come meet us at the Whomping Willow tonight at 7...we need to talk to you about something, but don't worry, we'll cast a spell on the tree so it harms nobody for 3 hours. Love you,**_

_**James and Lily Potter(aka)**_

_**Dad and Mom**_

**(A/N: You're probably thinking what?Impossible! On the contrare, my dears!Chp 11 coming soon to a website near you)**


	11. A Fake, A Fraud, A Phony

A Fake, A Fraud, A Phony

**(A/N: Okay, so, I've already talked to a few of you and you seem to be wondering what's gonna happen next...hmm...we'll wait and see)**

**"That's impossible!"Ron said. Hermione nodded."The only way they could come back to life is if they performed the Arias spell. It's really complicated, and only he-who-must-not-be-named has done it,"she said. Harry shook his head.**

**"Maybe he did it to give me a one last look of them,"he said. Hermione turned to Ron and shook her head.**

**"But Harry, he wants to kill you. Why would he do that?"Ron asked. Harry shrugged.**

**At 6:45, Harry walked outside to the Whomping Willow to see it peacefully resting in the shadows. Harry walked a little closer and saw two shadowy shapes standing beside the tree. **

**"Lumos,"he whispered and his wand lit up. Then, he saw two people he never wanted to see again.**

**"Potter, you sneak out of the house and over to your friend's house. Now you're coming home,"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said.**

**"No. No, I'm waiting for my parents,"Harry snapped. Vernon chuckled.**

**"Harry, we forged a note from your parents to tell you to come over here. Now we are going to take you back,"Aunt Petunia said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling.**

**"No! Apprevensa!"Harry yelled and out of his wand came a tall and beefy character.**

**"'Arry? What is it...oh, two again. What you be wan'ing with 'arry?"Hagrid asked. With one finger, Hagrid pulled Harry back and onto his shoulder.**

**"They're trying to sneak me back."Harry dug his nails into his skin, making red dent marks.**

**"Muggles?In these 'ere forests?Bloody 'ell! Don't think so!You'd best be off, you 'ruby little pipsqueaks!"Hagrid said and with 2 fingers, flicked Uncle Vernon and then Aunt Petunia out of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry got off Hagrid and thanked him. Harry then ran off to the Great Hall for dinner.**

**"So, they fooled you?"Ron said, stuffing bun after bun into his incredibly large mouth. Hermione shook her head, poking at her spinach with not much interest. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her mouth gently.**

**"They sure did, and it makes me feel like a pile of cow dung,"he said. Harry looked to his right and saw Parvati Patil staring at Ron, hoping he would look back. Harry noticed this and kicked Ron in the knee.**

**"Oww! Bloody hell Harry, what is..?"**

**"Shh...Parvati is flirting with you, you blinded bat."**

**"Oh,"Ron said, turning to Parvati and winked, waving her over. Parvati smiled and got up, carrying her plate over with her, and sat beside Ron. Lavender took a look from far away.**

**"Hey hunny,"he said. Lavender looked away, eyes full of tears.**

**"Bombarda!"Hermione shouted at the floor. She had just seen a lacthook under the table and was forced to open it.**

**"Hermione! You broke i..."Ron started.**

**"I know Reparo!"she snapped back and climbed down. Harry followed her. The trap door led them to a room filled with gold and jewels.**

**"What is it?"Ron asked from above.**

**"Just the Hogwarts fortune,"Hermione snapped back, letting a handful of gold coins to fall through her fingers. She climbed back up and yanked Harry up with her.**

**"Did you grab anything?"Ron asked anxiously, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at the hole in the floor."Reparo,"she mumbeled.**

**"FYI, Hermione. That's freaking gold down there! Not a whole bunch of pennies!"Ron snapped. Hermione glared at him and sat down."Ron, if you want to be a criminal and a down-right idiot or monster, then go right ahead. Rob your own school,"Hermione growled. Ron looked stunned.**

**"Fine!"he said and pointed his wand at the floor aswell."Bombarda!"**

**The floor tiles creaked and squealed and the floor shook. Suddenly, all 4 tables went falling into the floor.**

**"Harry!"Hermione yelled as she fell through the floor.**

**"Asmera Comraz!"Harry shouted through the screams of Hogwarts students. Harry pointed his wand and Ron and him so they were flying in the air. Harry dipped so quickly to the hole around them that his contacts almost fell out. He flew down until he saw Hermione falling through the darkness.**

**"Asmera Comraz!"he snapped and pointed his wand at her so she was flying aswell. Harry wrapped his arms around her and flew back up. They flew up to the Great Hall and looked around. It was a dreary sight. The floor was completly gone except for a few boards floating with one student on each piece. Harry saw frightened Ginny, her legs crossed as she sat on a board and held on to it as it tilted from side to side occasionally. The staff table was floating in the air with all of the teachers sitting on it, their legs dangling off the side(except for Proffesor Flitwick, who's feet were just poking off the side. Dumbledor was standing in mid air, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked very angry.**

**Harry looked around more and saw Ron sitting on top of a fireplace, Parvati tightly under his arm and Lavender sitting beside her. All of the other students were floating way above Hermione and Harry, including Neville, Seamus, Dean and Padma, Parvati's twin sister. Harry almost burst into laughter as he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle floating upside down in the air, bouncing off walls gently as they floated from side to side.**

**"Mr. Weasley! You are expelled for 3 weeks from Hogwarts school while we fix the Great Hall! For the rest of you, you will be eating in your bedrooms when you wake up. Mr. Weasley, if you could pack your things and wait by the front door, that would be excellent,"Dumbeldor snapped at Ron and the rest of the students. Ron looked as shocked as ever as he slowly lifted his arm from around Parvati. He looked at Dumbeldor to see if he was kidding, but his face was straight and stern. Ron frowned and flew out of the Great Hall and up to his dorm.**

**"Ron!"Hermione and Harry called and flew after him. They zoomed into his dorm to see him slamming his suitcase shut and struggling to lift it with him.**

**"Ron, it'll be okay,"Hermione said. Ron forgot he was mad at her and placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her and Harry.**

**"Yeah, I know,"he said and felt tears come to his eyes as the three friends flew down to greet Ron bye.**

**"See you guys in 3 weeks,"Ron said as he hopped into the horse-drawn carriage and zoomed down the trail to Hogsmead.**

**Harry and Hermione waved after him, frowning as the large oak doors shut and locked them in. Hermione wiped away a single tear that fell from her eye, and Harry hugged her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.  
"I can't believe he's suspended! Ron barely did anything and he gets suspended. Malfoy, on the other hand, does more than two handfuls of bad things, rule breakers, and he gets a lousy 30 minute detention!"Hermione snapped, pounding her fist on the wall. Hermione and Harry walked back into the Great Hall to see the tables with attached benches floating in the air. The staff table had the same thing and the floor boards were starting to come back up. **

**"Do we get to eat in here still?"Harry asked Dumbeldore. He shook his head."Only occasionally, about 3 times a week,"he said.**

**Harry woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. His eyes were red and his clothes were winkled. He looked to his right and saw Ron's four-poster bed, neatly made with the covers folded and all. He sat up and put in his contacts. Beside his bed on his nightstand was a huge pile of food on a plate and a bottle of pumpkin juice on a platter. Harry took the platter and the bottle and set them on his bed. He sat cross legged and pointed his wand at the platter.**

**"Winguardium Leviosa,"he mumbeled and soon, the platter was lifting into the air so it was at table-height with Harry. He took his fork and glumly ate his food. Neville and Dean opened their eyes.**

**"Food!"Neville squealed, waking Seamus up. The three other friends ate their food in a group, talking about today's Potion's test, while Harry sat on his bed and sighed.**

**The door of the dorm opened and Hermione walked in. Her sleek, shiny hair was loose at her shoulers, passing them and barely hitting her elbows. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, red sneakers and a white T-shirt that had a picture of two broomsticks crossed behind a golden snitch that looked like a skull.**

**"Hurry up and get dressed,"she said. Harry pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt on over his grey long-sleeved shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and yanked on his Nike's. The two of them ran down to the Great Hall and sat down at a floating table. Hermione pulled out a Daily Prophet newspaper and pointed to the front.**

**_James and Lily Potter: Alive or Deceased?_**


	12. Hippogriffs, Bertie Bott's and Cauliflow...

Hippogriffs, Bertie Bott's and Cauliflower

**"They're deceased, you brainless sack of crap!"Harry snapped at the paper, watching a very old picture of his parents dancing in a pile of fallen leaves. Hermione touched his arm and pointed to the article underneath it."Read this,"she said. Harry peered over the words. Once he realized Rita Skeeter had read it, he turned away for a moment to cuss her name and then turned back to read the article.**

_**A great silence had fallen over Hogsmead, the only known all witch and wizard town in London, when 23 year old Jessica McGovenor explained what she had seen earlier that day.**_

_**"I saw a woman with long brown hair and green eyes and a man with short black hair and glasses walking down Diagon Alley yesterday and I swore it was James and Lily Potter,"Jessica told me. Cornelius Fudge decided to investigate this and, sure enough, found James and Lily in the back of Honeydukes, talking to each other while they nibbled on Bertie Bott's beans. **_

_**Lily and James were well known and so is their son, Harry Potter, a seventeen year old Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What happened four years ago with Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, has made matters worse.**_

_**"I heard Black was an Animaga, but, it turned out he was a carnivor instead,"Miss McGovenor told us.**_

_**Will we find out if James and Lily are alive?Or will we investigate with their "graves" at Minchmill Park and find out there?**_

**Harry rolled up the newspaper and threw it across the Great Hall, making it land on a floating square of wood."Rubbish!"he snapped, throwing it again. Hermione nodded.**

**"Come on, Harry. Let's go see Hagrid,"Hermione said. Harry nodded and let Hermione lead him outside to Hagrids hut. Hermione knocked on the door and heard Fang's loud barks shout back at her. Harry heard a squawk from behind the hut and curiously went to find out what it was.**

**Harry froze and gasped when he saw a tall, feathery and furry creature standing in a fenced-in circle. It had the head of an eagle, and the body of a horse, it's head furiously making snapping noises as it shook it back and forth. The creature spred out it's huge feathery wings and raised it's clawed feet into the air, barely missing the gate door.**

**"'Arry? Reckon you've found 'arolgon,"a familuar voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Hagrid dressed in his long, brown trench coat with many pockets and a dead animal draped around his neck. Harry stared at the animal and saw it was a fox, probably a vixen.**

**"Hagrid! You have another Hippogriff?"Hermione said, walking around the hut into the back and bowing at the creature. Harolgon bowed back and let her pet his neck and sit on his back. She crawled onto his back and scratched the area behind his neck. Harolgon moaned delightfully and tapped his back hoof as Hermione scratched him.**

**"Well, 'e's only for one lesson. Kind of strange 'ow 'e only eats Bertie Bott's an' cauliflower,"Hagrid said, scratching his head. Harry bowed to Harolgon, who bowed back instantly, and hopped on infront of Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his waist, making him feel warm and comfortable. He looked behind himself and saw her leaning her head against his back.**

**"Can we go for a ride?"Harry asked quickly, struggling to keep himself from throwing himself at Hermione and kissing her to death.**

**"Course yer can, but make it short cuz you to best be going inside. Is 6:30, it is,"he said. He patted the creature on his behind and soon, Harry and Hermione were gliding in the sky, skimming the tops of Hogwarts and flapping past the Gryffindor windows to show off. Seamus stuck his head out of one and smiled.**

**"Yeah, Harry!"he shouted and closed them again. At 7:30, Harry tied Harolgon to his fence and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.**

**"Accio Firebolt!"he said and soon, his broom was in his hand. He jumped on it and pulled Hermione on aswell. Kicking off the ground, the couple zoomed into Hogwarts and into Harry's dorm. He kicked her on to the bed(A/N: not literally, lol)and flopped down beside her, making sure the door was locked with a locking spell and a muggle lock.**

**"So, what do you want to do now?"he asked. Hermione kissed his mouth and sat up.**

**"Food!"she said. Laughing, Harry pointed to his empty plate with his wand.**

**"Accio food!"he said. Suddenly, a huge pile of food appeared. Hermione grabbed a drumstick and started to rip off bits of the chicken and slowly chew it. Harry took a chunk off the pumpernickel bread loaf and dipped it into the little bowl of spinach dip.**

**20 minutes later, after the plate was clean of crumbs, Harry rolled over to her a bit closer and smiled. He popped a piece of peppermint gum into his mouth, chewed quickly, and spat it out the window.**

**"So, now what?"he murmered in her ear, nibbling it a bit. Hermione laughed and sighed, letting Harry kiss her neck for a bit."I want to go to bed, but if anybody saw me come out of here, I'd be in so much trouble!"she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.**

**"What if you stayed here for the night?"he asked. Hermione smiled."Do you have something else I can wear?"she asked. Harry took out a long and wrinkled Qudditch shirt that Dobby the house-elf had given him last year for Christmas. Hermione stood up and faced his closet, away from Harry's bed.**

**"Don't look,"she said. Harry went onto his stomach, facing his pillow. When he turned back, he saw Hermione in his long and wrinkled shirt, throwing her jeans aside and tying her hair into two little pigtails.**

**"Cute,"he said, desperately trying to contain himself from drooling. Hermione sat next to him and crossed her legs."Kiss me,"she said. Harry hovered over her and leaned in, kissing her mouth tenderly.**

**"Again,"she breathed and threw his robes across the room. Harry kissed her once more and smiled."No more,"he said, sitting up."We can't right now."He sat back in his bed and sighed as Hermione leaned on his chest.**

**She took out her wand and poked her hair with it, muttering a spell. Her hair turned wavy instantly and she tied it into a knot at the back of her head.**

**"We have a test tomorrow that I don't think you're ready for. Let's work on it,"she said. Harry rolled his eyes. She wasn't Hermione on the outside, but sure was on the inside.**

**Harry sat cross legged on his bed and took out a little picture of his parents. He paused it with the snap of his fingers and pointed his wand at it.**

**"Lucio Memo...r...sa,"he stuttered. They picture floated up and flew across the room, hitting his wall and shattering into pieces.**

**"Reparo,"she said, pointing her wand at the frame. The picture flew up and the glass stuck together, making it's way back to Harry.**

**"It's Lucio Memosa, not Memorsa. Try again,"she said. Harry pointed his wand at the frame.**

**"Lucio Memosa,"he said clearly. The frame flew into the air, spun in cirlces and turned into a humming bird. Harry caught the little bird in his hands, the bird's head peeking out between them. He tied a tiny little knot around the bird's neck so it didn't strangle it and tied the other end to his bed post.**

**"Lucio Memosa Arcio,"he said. The bird turned back into a frame.**

**"Good job Harry. Now, let's go to bed,"she said. Harry laid down in his bed while Hermione crawled into Ron's. She pointed her wand at her hair and made it short and bright orange, just like Ron's.**

**"Night,"she said, turned around and fell asleep.**


	13. The Battle Between Potter and Malfoy

The Battle Between Potter and Malfoy

_**(A/N: Hey ppl. Just to let you know this is the last chapter for this book...a sequel is coming soon for the ppl who want to know what happens. So, thanks for the reviews and look out for the sequel: Bloodier Than Brillant. In this chapter, we're finally gonna see who wins Hermione: Harry or Draco?Who do you think? ;) )**_

**Harry woke up to the sound of Hermione's gentle snores. His insides felt like melting chocolate and he kissed her head and watched her sleep for a while, admiring the way her hair had fallen out of it's pigtails and into her face. Once he got bored, Harry stood up and changed into black jeans and a red Gryffindor shirt. He ran his comb through his touseled hair and placed in his new contacts. By the time he was dressed, Hermione was awake.**

**"What time is it?"she asked, yawning and stretching at the same time. Harry looked at his watch."8:20,"he said. Hermione stood up and pulled her house coat over her, making sure she was covered from neck to ankels. Her brown eyes were scattering over the room. She loked dazed.**

**"Well, I'm going down for breakfast,"she said. Hermione walked down the steps and heard Harry follow her. When she was down, she looked for someone, but the common room was empty. Spotless. She went into her dorm and came back out with a blue and green patterend knee-length hawain skirt on and a plain white tank top.**

**"Okay, come on,"she said. Harry and Hermione opened the portrait hole and walked down the staircase to the Great Hall. There was barely anyone in there except for a few Gryffindors, Malfoy and his group, Padma and her friends and a few Hufflepuffs. Hermione jumped from the doorway to the Gryffindor table and sat down, her legs dangling off the side. Harry jumped aswell and barely made it, his foot slipping as he tried not to fall into the pit.**

**"Ron?"Harry shouted when he saw a red head boy walk into the Great Hall. Hermione turned.**

**"Ron!"she screamed. Ron jumped onto the table and grabbed a chicken burrito, chewing furiously.**

**"What are you doing here?"Harry asked. Ron gulped down the rest of his chicken and plopped himself down next to Harry.**

**"Good ol' Dumbeldore, gave me an early return. Said he didn't want me to lose too many lessons,"Ron said, patting his skinny stomach. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry smiled and kissed her hair, rubbing her forehead back and forth with his thumb."Good to see you again,"he said.**

**Ron smiled and looked down the table. Once he saw Parvati, he blushed and smiled. Parvati's eyes opened widely as she ran over to Ron(on the table because their was no floor)and sat down beside him.**

**"Ron! You're back!"she said, kissing his cheek. Ron smiled."Yeah, can't miss too much work,"he said, kissing her back.**

**Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, who was snuggling up on Harry's shoulder and falling asleep.**

**"Do you want to go to bed?"he asked. Hermione nodded and Harry picked her up, walking on the bench to the platform he had to jump on. He jumped and walked up the stairs, Hermione resting in his arms. Once she was in the common room, Harry placed on a couch and draped a gold blanket over her. He kissed her head and sat beside her, listening to the crackle of the fireplace. Harry's eyes slowly began to close and soon, he was cuddling up beside Hermione under the blanket and wrapping his arms around her, falling into a deep sleep.**

**Hermione woke up to the sound of a piercing scream. She looked out the window and saw a giant owl floating outside, making loud and sharp screams. Hermione shut the curtains to mumble out the sound. It barely worked.**

**"Wha...what's that?"Harry yawned, letting his old contacts fall out and onto the floor. He blinked and pulled out his glasses from his back pocket, slowly putting them on. He reached into his front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a blue package, taking out 2 eye contacts and popping them in, setting his glasses on the couch. Hermione looked back at Harry.**

**"It's a Squealer Owl. I thought they were extinct?"Harry asked, looking at the owl fly past the window again.**

**"Me too. I wonder why it's here,"Hermione said. Suddenly, a new voice joined the owl's from outside.**

**"Come 'ere, ya stupid bird. Yer waking everybudy up,"Hagrid's booming voice said over the loud screams. Hermione grinned.**

**"Should've guessed,"Harry laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek."Come on, let's go back to bed,"he said. Hermione shook her head."Let's go help Hagrid,"she replied. She snatched Harry's Invisibility Cloak from the couch and pulled it over her and Harry. The two opened the portrait hole open and crept out. **

**Once they reached the front door, Harry pushed it open quietly and Hermione cast an oiling spell on the squeaking hinges.**

**The cold breeze of the laate winter air made Hermione's body shiver, and Harry pulled her closer. They walked down the hills until they saw Hagrid's rustic hut with a huge person standing infront of it. It was Hagrid and to his left, the giant owl. Hermione and Harry walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.**

**"What?Who's 'ere?Come out now, yer 'ere me?"Hagrid snapped. Harry pulled the cloak off of them and smiled up at Hagrid.**

**"You two best be going back. Yer'll get in trouble! And don't come 'ere til morn, ya 'ear?"he snapped. Hermione and Harry nodded and ran back up the hills. They ran as fast as they could until...**

**"Get out of the way, Potter and...Hermione?"Draco Malfoy stood at the wall, his eyes staring at Hermione.**

**"Make us, Malfoy,"Harry snapped and looked at Hermione."Come on,"he said, pulling her shoulder.**

**"Wait...let her decide...do you want to go with him, or me?"Draco asked. Hermione stood in the middle of the two, looking at her feet.**

**"Umm..."she said. Hermione looked up at Harry. Her smart, funny, handsome, sweet, protective, gentle, muscular, athletic, great kissing, great boyfriend and incredible guy with sparkling green eyes and dark hair that made him look so mysterious. Then, she turned to Malfoy. He, on the other hand, was only handsome, sweet, muscular, athletic, great kissing and the serpent sex god. Hermione gulped and looked back down at her feet.**

**"I can't decide,"she said. Malfoy pulled out his wand."Fine, we'll fight then. If I win, I get Hermione and Potter gets Pansy. Is he wins, he get's Hermione and I get Pansy. Deal?"he said, looking up at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand, muttered a spell and made purple and blue jest of smoke billow out of his wand."Deal,"he said. Hermione moved out of the way and watched Malfoy and Harry send hex, curse, jinx and spell after hex, curse, jinx and spell at each other. **

**Then, Harry cast the jinx to end it all. With bulging green warts on his hands and dark purple spots on his arms, Harry sent a venomous rattle snake hurtling after Malfoy and biting his ear lobe, making it bulge to the size of a grapefruit. He fell to the ground, clutching his ear.**

**"Die, Potter,"Malfoy mumbeled and he sent 9 huge boulders souring at Harry. Quickly, Harry jumped so the boulders hit the wall behind him and Harry was left staring at the twitching Malfoy.**

**"Good job, Harry,"Hermione said."Tough break, Malfoy,"she said. She made sure Malfoy was watching before she gave Harry the best kiss of his life. **

**"So, now what?"Hermione said as Malfoy limped off, his ear lobe now dragging on the ground behind him.**

**"We go to my bedroom and make out like there's no tomorrow!"Harry said and with that, he carried Hermione up to his bedroom, locked the door and the rest is history.**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Bloodier Than Brillant is coming soon, so sit tight!)**


End file.
